


The Fantastic Foursome

by BronzeDragon13



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt Zach, Random & Short, The Try Guys, hurt eugene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeDragon13/pseuds/BronzeDragon13
Summary: Random drabbles of the Try Guys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eugene and glasses

Zach placed the glasses on the table. Eugene, who had stopped typing once his friend began to walk over, glared at the things. There was no way he was getting used to them in a timely fashion; today marked the fifth time he had forgotten them somewhere in the building. 

“You need to keep these on your face.” Zach grabbed an empty chair and plopped himself down. “The only way your vision is going to improve is if you actually wear them.” Eugene frowned. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to wear them.” Zach rolled his eyes. “I just forget. I get focused on work, then I take them off, and I don’t remember to grab them.” He should have opted for the contacts. Somehow  
in his mind getting glasses, the thick black frames that were all the rage right now, seemed like a better idea. 

“I know it sucks, but if you don’t get better at it then your doctor is going to yell at you more the next time he sees you.” And that was a sobering thought.

Dr. Sawyer, a middle-aged man that had a strong German accent, was terrifying even when you were doing as you were told. 

“Look, I know that you’re probably gonna forget them again soon, so I took the liberty of figuring out a solution.” 

Eugene waited for the catch. Zach, despite being a decent guy, always wanted a laugh. 

He grabbed the glasses, slipped something onto the arms, and put it into Eugene’s hand. There was a string connecting both arms, ensuring that he could wear it around his neck.

“Oh, my god.”

“See, it’s that a good solution!” 

“These are hideous.” 

“But it stops us from having to constantly find your glasses.”

“I’m not wearing it.”

“The hell you aren’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith and fried chicken.

Keith stopped dead in the middle of the doorway. 

Ned, who hadn’t been paying attention, slammed right into his back. The rest of the guys looked on, mouths hanging open, and took a step back to let Keith lead the way. After all, he was the man for the job.

The restaurant was a hot spot for the lovers of friend chicken. Any type, shape, seasoning, anything was here. It was endless and the possibilities were unlimited. Nothing was wrong or over the top.

If anything, if you did not go for seconds, you were insulting the owners.

And the fried chicken.

“Oh, I’ve dead and gone to heaven.” Keith mumbled. His eyes were darting around, finding so many things he wanted to try, and even more options popped up.

“Dude, there are so many choices.” Zach’s mouth was hanging open. Eugene, who was eyeing everything, smirked. 

“I bet that we all can’t try everything here.” With that, all of them sprinted off to different areas, grabbing plates, and taking a bit of everything. 

Much later, after they had gone from seconds (then thirds and fourths), Keith groaned as he stood up. His pants were much tighter than before. 

“Alright, time to try what’s on that side.” He pointed to the east side of the restaurant. An employee, who had been working the whole time they had been here, waved cheerfully at Keith. 

“We’ve eaten so much already.” Ned whined as he rubbed his stomach. Being bloated was no fun, especially not in skinny jeans. 

“Fried chicken waits for no one.” Keith explained. “And I will no insult the fried chicken.” With that he grabbed his plate and shuffled over to the other stations. Zach followed him after a moment.

“Come on,” Eugene said. “Can’t let them do this alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear if there is a blizzard tomorrow and I have to shovel my car out I might cry. But, read, enjoy, and stay warm folks! (And if you are in a warmer area and don't have the nonsense that is snow, I envy you.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Ariel and a stressful day.

Ned was tired. 

No, scratch that, he was tired and cranky and all he wanted was to curl up in his bed and sleep for the next fifty years. 

He trudged up the steps, opened the door, and dropped all his stuff on the table. Bean, who was sitting on the couch, wiggled in greeting. Grunting a reply, he collapsed on the couch, pulling the throw afghan over his head. Bean, for his part, curled up on his back, fitting neatly into the curve of his spine. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Ariel asked. Ned moved the blanket so his face was showing.

“I hated today. Nothing went right. Even the simple things went wrong.” Ariel sat down on the floor, angling her body so that it draped over his head and shoulders. 

“Really, that sucks. Tell me about it?” 

Ned did. He told her about the traffic that made him late. About the fact that he spilled, not one, but two coffees, the second landing on his lap. He talked about how one of the audio files got corrupted, how he became tongue tied in front of the higher ups, and how he made himself look like a fool when trying to set up for a shoot. 

He left out the part where he stressed cried in his car. But he had a feeling Ariel knew about that.

She knew about everything. His lovely wife.

“That sounds awful baby.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Come on, I’ll cook dinner then we can cuddle.” Ned perked up.

“Can we watch movies?”

“Yes.”

“With popcorn and other totally not healthy snacks?”

“Is that even a question?”

“…can we have sex later?” Ned asked with a pout. Ariel rolled her eyes and laughed. 

“Yes, sex later, darling husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was awful. I screwed up two splints in lab (the first one was an accident the second was a combination of me and my partner) and all I wanted to do was go home. But, now it's the weekend, and I plan on watching loads of YouTube while studying. Unsolved is also tonight! So, read and enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach and being sick.

Zack is really bad at telling others, mainly his friends and family, when he isn’t feeling well. He doesn’t do it out of spite, or a lack of trust, but mostly because he doesn’t want to burden anyone else with his problems. Some of the problems with low self-esteem show in his inability to know that he matters to other people, and that talking to them isn’t wrong. 

So, he doesn’t tell them when he starts to get a cold. Still keeps quiet when that cold turns into a nasty cough; a late-night trip to urgent care shows that it’s become bronchitis, and then it’s ten times harder to ignore. 

He stays home for four days, curled up on the couch, watching crappy television, ignoring the messages from his friends because he doesn’t want to worry them and the screen light hurts his eyes. He’s lost his glasses somewhere behind the coffee table, so everything is slightly out of focus. 

The next day he wakes up to people in his home. A female voice (Ariel, he registers after a moment) is in another room. There’s clanging in the kitchen, and someone whispering harshly to be quieter. 

“Ned, I swear to god, if you wake him up.” Eugene hisses out. Zach can picture him glaring and mentally smiles. 

Actually, smiling would take effort and he doesn’t have that at the moment.

“I got some more blankets from upstairs. Write down a list of stuff we need and I’ll pick it up.” Keith, the giant of the group, doesn’t even manage to shake the floor when he walks over. “We need to talk to him about this. It’s the third time this year.”

“Believe me,” Eugene says from somewhere closer. “We will be having that conversation.” 

Zach, for his part, sleeps on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in my class is getting sick. Flu's, cold's, ear infections, all of it is at large. So, stay healthy out there folks. Read and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hungover Eugene

Eugene felt like death.

Ok, maybe not death, because that would be painless, but he did feel like crap. Just a big, stinking pile of crap. Even his dogs seemed to think he was looking bad; they curled up on the end of the bed as opposed to on his chest like they normally did. 

A shrill noise pierced the air, and Eugene physically winced while moaning. Hand flopping to find his phone, he shut his eyes as he pressed the accept button. This better be an emergency. 

“What?” He sounded like he had been gargling stones. God, what had he drunk last night?

“Ah, good to see that you’re still alive!” Zach said cheerfully. “Hey Keith, Eugene is alive!” Eugene groaned. 

“Please stop talking. Just for once.” He didn’t feel nauseas, but it had to be coming soon. No hangover was complete with it. 

“Nope, think of this as payback for all the times we were hungover and you acted like an ass. Now, get some clothes on, we’re bringing breakfast and come to your place in 20.” Eugene didn’t even get a chance to argue. 

It took an embarrassing amount of time to get himself dressed, brush his teeth so he didn’t gag when he swallowed, and curl up on the couch after feeding his dogs. 

Ned, who had gotten the spare key out, was cheerfully whistling as he strode in. Zach and Keith followed carrying the bags and trays of coffee. Ned laughed when he saw the look Eugene was giving him.

“Good morning sunshine. Sleep well?” Ned asked with a bright smile.

In response, Eugene flipped him off. 

“Why are you in my house?” 

“We needed something to do and Zach was right. Think of this as punishment for all the times we were hungover, Eugene.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone has a good Friday! Also, Unsolved is back tonight and I'm super pumped!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Try Guys react to the pregnancy announcement (Keith may be panicking)

Keith spent the next few days after the announcement pouring over books and forums, asking his family questions, basically trying to find any information that would be helpful. Becky thought he was being sweet, and he caught her several times sending Snapchats to Ariel as he hunted for tips. 

The pregnancy announcement had not shocked any of them, after all, Ned had told them over a year ago that they were trying for a baby. Now it was happening and all of them were freaking out in their own way and looking for ways to help. The expecting parents did nothing to stop them, just laughed and hugged them and said that they appreciated it. 

As Keith hunted down information, Zach took up the cause to make sure that Ned was actually sleeping and eating. He brought healthy snacks and lunches, kicked Ned out so he could go home, and if there was an appointment that day, he took charge of editing. 

Eugene was hunting down all the products. He had a tub of baby clothes (useable for boys or girls), toys, and other essential things for a baby. Whenever he gave a gift, Eugene would allow the hugs, briefly allowing his lips to turn up in a smile, before he brushed it off. 

The latest task was trying to ferret out what the name choices were. 

Ned and Ariel were keeping it a secret, planning on surprising them with it when the child was born. The weeks were going by quickly, with Ariel showing more and more, until the point when her visiting at   
the office caused all the females to coo and put the males on high alert. 

Keith and Eugene had taken to making sure a rolling chair was always within range. 

Ariel yelled at them for that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD THEY'RE HAVING A BABY!!!!! How excited are you to finally hear Ned start all his stories with "So me and my wife and baby..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ned and the first hours of being a parent

Ariel was sleeping in the bed, face still damp with sweat, but she looked beautiful. She could not be anything less than that.

His kid was resting in his arms, little hands grasping his finger, and Ned could not stop looking at all of the tiny features. The baby had his nose, but Ariel's hair color and eyes. The nurse had tried to get him to let go of the baby so he could get some rest, but he said no. The idea that his child might be out of his sight right now was panic inducing. He had sent off some photos already, and his phone had been going off steadily since they had come back to the recovery room. Visitors would be able to stop in tomorrow, once Ariel had rested some. The fact that their kid had come in the middle of the night was not a shock to him; after all, if that was the only inconvenience they experienced then Ned was not about to complain. 

"You are so whipped already." Ariel whispered to him. Ned smirked, finally looking up from the baby's face, and shrugged. 

"True, but you already knew that. I can't wait to see how everyone else reacts. It's been a while since a baby was around." Ariel hummed and reached out the hand that was not connected to an IV. 

"Let me see my baby, you've been hogging some of the cuddle time." Ned gently switched the baby over to his wife, melting when she kissed their forehead, murmuring soft words. Both of them were over the moon and it hadn't even been a full day. Now he could understand why everyone was saying that he was going to be a big, mushy mess when Ariel gave birth. 

"I can't believe we made this." Ariel said. She brushed her finger along the baby's cheek. "Nine months of waiting and we finally have our baby." The process to get pregnant, and the even longer process of waiting to tell everyone until they were sure, had been long. There had been some false alarms, crying and talking at night about the future. Planning a family seemed so easy when they were just talking about it. Now they had a kid, a tiny human of their own, and Ned could not imagine a time before this where he was so peaceful and happy. 

Judging from Ariel's expression, she felt the same way. She rocked a little, as much as the bed and her sore body would allow, when the baby began to fuss. Ned was tired, and Ariel needed more rest than the small nap she took after the birth, but they couldn't tear their eyes away from the small bundle swaddled between them. However, Ned looked over to see the time and sighed. 

"Come on, I think all of us can use some sleep. Then we can proudly introduce our baby," Ariel laughed at that. "We've got all the time in the world to watch them sleep at night. Let's take advantage of the peace and quiet while we still can." As if agreeing with him, the baby snuffed in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it was so nice today! Please no more crappy winter weather


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach has a bad day. The guys try to make it better. (Set before his autoimmune diagnosis)

Zach wondered if he was being punished for something he did in a past life. It would make sense. After all, you don't willingly put someone through this much pain for shits and giggles. He knew that he had been missing for too long. Already, his quick little 'bathroom break' was closing in on twenty minutes, and his phone had already buzzed once. But the pain in his back, which was radiating down his legs and making him see stars, was preventing him from moving more than half a step in a five minute time frame. He was currently leaning against the wall to one of the bathroom stales, breathing slowly and trying to not cry out, when the door opened. Eugene, who looked annoyed for two seconds, traded in that look for one of concern, before throwing open the bathroom door and shouting out. 

"Keith! He's in this one!" With a sort of gentleness that he didn't think his best friend possessed, Eugene helped him down onto the floor, not drawing attention to the whimpers he made, only trying to make it better with soft encouragements. 

"Are we having a little powwow in the bathroom?" Keith joked. That light tone, and his carefree expression, died when he caught sight of the glare on Eugene's face and how crumpled Zach appeared on the floor. "Oh, my god. What happened?" Two big strides and Keith was kneeling down in front of him. Eugene was rubbing his neck, quickly picking up that touching his back was a bad idea, and seemed to be trying to find ways to get close to him without hurting him any more than he already was. 

"I don't know, he was like this when I found him." Eugene said. Zach pressed his fingers into the palm of his hand when another wave of pain started, not even caring that he was probably creating little crescent marks on his skin from his nails. 

"It's a flare up. I didn't," Zach swallowed back another whimper and Keith grabbed his hands and linked them to his, in an effort to avoid any more harm. "I didn't expect it to be this bad." He was unsure of how long they stayed there, Keith and Eugene acting like guarding watch dogs, and all he wanted was to go home. He had felt like this for months, and there didn't seem to be an end in sight. "You guys should go back. Finish the shoot." Keith snorted.

"Not happening. We'll wait till you feel up to moving, then one of us will grab our stuff while the other loads you into their car and drives you home." Keith explained. Eugene nodded. 

"Sounds good, but I think going to the ER might work out as well. There is no way any of this is normal." Zach was too tired to explain to him that they wouldn't find anything. They hadn't the last four times. But, Eugene was persistent, and Keith was worried, so Zach let them go and tried to ride out the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am supposed to be working on homework (I've got a clinical write up due Monday and we need to start working to get our research project off the ground) but I wanted to get some writing that was not school related done first. Also, I'll be doing one more chapter after this and then switch back to the Unsolved collection for the next month. In the mean time, read and enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eugene is a closet cuddlier. Zach is not surprised.

Eugene thought he was being stealthy. Clearly not, if Zach's smirk was anything to go by, but the other man had yet to pull away or tell Eugene to move, so he kept up his slow pace of moving one body part at a time next to his friend. It was movie night for the Try Guys. Ned, who was getting another bag of popcorn ready to go in the kitchen, was checking in with Ariel. Keith was spread out of the other couch, watching a ridiculous video on Instagram, but occasionally his eyes would peer over at them. Eugene would just look back at him and Keith would look away, chuckling, as if he knew something Eugene didn't. 

Zach moved his legs suddenly, so that they weren't cramped up against his side, but instead layed out on Zach's lap. The smaller guy shrugged at Eugene's look. 

"You looked uncomfortable. And I was getting cold." Zach always did that; made a statement and then phrased it so that the other person was really doing something for him, not the other way around. It usually happened with Eugene, since he was still getting used to feelings and emotions and crap. 

Zach was the reason for all of those things. Not that he would ever tell him. 

"Thanks." Eugene said finally. He shifted, carefully, since he didn't want to accidently hurt Zach. "Just let me know if you get sore or something." Zach smiled at him, one of the normal ones they got before all the hospital stuff, which made him relax more. "Ned! How long does it take to make popcorn? Come on!" Ned, phone pressed to his ear, pointed at him from around the kitchen doorway. 

"Ariel, I'll talk to you when I'm home. The kids are getting restless and if I ignore them then it'll be murder getting them to sleep later." Keith laughed. Eugene, smirking, only batted his eyes. 

"Come on Daddy Ned, let's go. You don't see Keith calling Becky tonight." 

"Becky is probably sleeping like a normal human, Eugene." 

"Well, Ariel is growing a human, so Ned should let her sleep, too!" Twenty minutes later, the movie was finally playing. Ned and Keith were figthing over the popcorn (which eventually ended up spilled on the floor), and Eugene was curled up around Zach, legs in his lap and head resting against his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 classes and 2 days of fieldwork are all that stand between me and spring break. Also, the next time I post will be on the Unsolved collection :) enjoy guys!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach needs a hug. Eugene is protective.  
> Trigger warning for someone's drink getting drugged.

Zach felt his stomach roll again and whimpered as he threw up. Eugene was a bit frantic, trying to contact someone again on his phone, and guarding the door. That flimsy lock wouldn't keep people out for long, especially not the creep that tried to make a move on his friend. This was the worst idea ever. If they made it out of here in one piece then Eugene would never suggest another drinking video as long as he lived. It was supposed to be a funny vlog, just the Try Guys going for a night on the town. Not the type where Eugene was guarding the bathroom door, trying to comfort Zach, while calling his two other friends for backup. At least the creep that spiked Zach's drink wasn't near him right now. 

"Zach, we need to leave. Can you stand up?" He asked gently. Zach let out a sob and sagged against his chest. Eugene held him, trying to sooth him, as his phone finally went off. It was Ned, and Eugene told him, in a frantic voice, to get to the bathroom area. Several minutes later the bathroom was crammed with the four of them, Ned guarding the door, and Keith helping him calm down Zach. "He's really out of it. We need to go to the hospital." Zach refused to be picked up, squirming out of Keith's arms when he tried, and only settled when Eugene was near him. His eyes were off, glassy and dilated, and Zach couldn't stand up without someone propping him up.

The nurse at the hospital was amazing. Keith made the phone calls to Ariel and Becky, who both said that they would be there as soon as possible. Zach was curled up in the bed, sometimes crying, other times just laying there silent. The doctor had asked if they should call his family, which Zach denied. Ned didn't think that Zach was totally with them, but Eugene didn't push him. If Zach didn't want to tell people that his drink had been drugged, that the guy had been two seconds from slipping his hands down his pants. Several hours later Zach was discharged, given instructions to take it easy, and that if the throwing up didn't subside to come back. 

"You punched the guy." Zach said softly when they were in the car. Keith was driving, and Becky was with Ned and Ariel in the other car. "When you saw him, you punched him. Didn't think that you'd punch a guy for me." Zach seemed so shocked that Eugene would do that for him, that he'd go out of his way to keep his friend safe. Being a guy who didn't express a lot of emotion would need to change; if your own best friend didn't expect you to come running when there was trouble, then how one-sided was the relationship. Eugene planned on staying the night, and put on some safe comedy movies for Zach as he got comfy. Bowie didn't leave his side. 

If the group didn't go out to the bars or clubs for a while, then so be it. If Eugene stopped drinking for the next few months, then so be it. And if Zach noticed the sudden change in Eugene's behavior, such as being nicer, saying that he cared, then he didn't say anything. The next time they went out, almost a year later, then Eugene stayed close. The one guy that tried to get close to Zach's side ran away when he got a taste of Eugene's glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to this collection!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach is dating someone. The other three want to know who it is.

Five weeks. That was how long Zach had been seeing someone. At first, he had brushed them off, saying he wasn't up for a night on the town, or that he already had plans. The others didn't mind, seeing Zach get out was nice, since he tended to prefer indoor things that were low energy. However, it had been a long time since they had all done something together and Eugene was going to fix it. Which is when they noticed that Zach was grinning. And smiling. It lasted a whole day, which never happened. Unless... Zach was a giddy person when he was with someone. And that sealed it. Zach was dating!

Keith and Ned were estatic. Ned, being the blunt one, tried to get any details he could, but failed. Keith was better, gently asking, trying to play it cool. Still, Zach knew their methods of gathering information and didnt reveal anything. Which left Eugene. He decided to do it in the car ride to work. That way Zach wouldnt have a chance to run away. It felt like an ambush, but Eugene was curious. More than that, he wanted to know who the person was. This hidden figure that had somehow become intertwined with his best friend. 

"Alright," Eugene said at the next red light. "What's her name?" Zach blinked, looking up from his phone (it wasn't the girl, just Keith), and rolled his eyes. 

"Why the sudden interest in my dating life? I thought Keith was the hot one since he just got married." Zach snipped. Eugene shrugged.

"Well, Keith is technically old news. Ned and Ariel are having the baby soon. But that's all mundane news, we want fresh things, someone who hasn't given in to the pressures of society." At that he got a full laugh from his friend. 

"Marriage isn't that bad and neither is having a kid. Honestly, Eugene, you treat it as a death wish." Neither one expanded much more on that. Eugene's issues with marriage and the like (which was a giant trunk case full of issues) would take a long time to sort out. He was much more comfortable seeing it play out through other people. 

"We want to know. I want to know. Who is the mystery girl?" Eugene burst out. Zach smirked. It went like that for the rest of the drive. Zach was annoyed till they reached their desks. Ned and Keith were pouting at him, desperate for news, and Zach remained firm with them. He grabbed his laptop and headed out for his first morning meeting. Ned whined when he ignored his questions. 

Honestly, it was like working with a bunch of little children not grown adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I passed my class with a B! Literally crying tears of joy. Just a few more weeks, then a short break, then back into the flames of grad school. Stay healthy peeps!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The men go on a road trip... it goes south quickly.

It starts with Keith sleeping though his alarm. So the early morning start they had planned on was gone. Then it continued with the only open coffee place being out of regular coffee, so it was a choice between decaf or hot chocolate or tea. Needless to say, most of the car was under caffeinated and irritable. Ned was first up to drive, and Eugene was helping him with navigation, which left Keith and Zach in the backseat, alternating between mindless chatter and sleep. Ned, who was already annoyed, didn't appreciate it, and made that point well known to the rest of the car. 

"If the rest of you guys do not shut up for five minutes, I will turn this car around!" Ned yelled. They were on a lone back road, heading out of California, and Eugene rolled his eyes. The driver and front seat passenger had been bickering back and forth for the past hour. Zach had put his headphones in, not one to break up the arguments, and Keith was trying hard to not let it get to him. However, when the music could only go up so loud, and Eugene's snarkiness and Ned's comments were not helping. 

"Can we just sit here like mature adults and not try to kill one another?" Keith begged. God, they had only been driving for roughly five hours and Keith was over this trip. He missed his warm bed, the fact that since it was Saturday Becky was certainly making waffles, and here he was, stuck in the car. Zach shifted on the other side of the backseat, pulling his blanket up higher on his neck, and gave no indication of helping. 

"Look, we wouldn't be arguing if someone had woken up at the right time!" Eugene hissed. Keith narrowed his eyes. 

"Well, sorry I was up late editing your portion of the video. Maybe if you weren't late on Friday then I wouldn't have been up late!" Keith shouted back. Ned gripped the steering wheel tighter. He frowned when he glanced in the rear view mirror. There was a car driving behind them, getting closer to their bumper, and didn't seem to be slowing down. There was no room for Ned to move to let the car pass. 

"Oh my god, sorry for having a social life. Some of us like to go out and have fun!" Eugene said. Ned tried to get their attention as he pushed the car to go faster and the car behind them sped up. 

"Guys, we need to-" Ned started. Keith cut him off.

"Shut up, Ned!" Keith leaned in to say something else, but he didn't get the chance. The car hit the gas, and with an audible crunch, rear ended them. It sent their car spinning, smacking into the guard rail. The last thing Ned remembered was hitting his head on the steering wheel and something wet, maybe Eugene's hot chocolate, spilling onto his leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a multiple chapter snippet thing. Don't worry, I'll finish it before I need to go back to the Unsolved collection :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Just keeps getting worse for the group

It was the wetness that woke him. Ned cracked his eyes open, and as things came into focus, he noticed that they were not in the car. In fact, they were not in a hospital, or anywhere else that would sound appropriate in this situation. It was similar to a shack, with a few gaps in the roof, and Ned was tied on the floor. His shoulder was covered in blood, and he couldn't see any visible wounds, but with the amount of pain coming from his head he figured that was where the blood had come from. 

Keith was the closest to him. He had no obvious signs of injury besides the massive bruising on his face. Ned wondered how severe it was when you took away the clothing. Still scanning the room, he spotted Eugene and Zach. Eugene was propped up against a barrel of some sort; Zach was crumpled on the floor. Eugene had a few gashes on his face, most likely from when the glass shattered after it hit the guard rail. Ned went to sit up and groaned when he saw that his hands and feet were tied. Panic was setting in, and while Ned knew he had no clue what type of situation he was in, all he could think of was getting out. Grab the guys and run. There had to be a road somewhere, or at the least, a working car. He could get them out of here. 

Moving was an issue at the moment. And even when he got out of the ropes he still had to get the other guys out. Zach wasn't too large, but Keith was going to be hard to carry out. Then there was the concept of time. Ned didn't know how long he had been unconcious. He couldn't remember the time of the accident. Maybe a few hours had passed, maybe a day, who knew? What he did know was that it was pitch black outside. And it was getting cold. Biting back a whimper of pain, Ned started the process of inching across the floor. Dirt clung to his body and Ned could taste blood in his mouth. Keith was breathing when he got up close. The bruising spanned his right cheek and nose. He'd developed a significant black eye. 

His hands were trapped behind his back, so Ned settled to softly calling his name and nudging his with his elbow. It took a long time for Keith to come around. Ned alternated between trying to rouse him and watching the door, their only exit. It was on the other side of the shack, and just looking at it made Ned tired. It couldn't have been more than 50 feet away, but it seemed so much farther than that. Keith groaned, his body slumping onto Ned's. Thankfully it wasnt his bloody shoulder, so small mercies. 

"What 'appened?" Keith slurred. Ned swallowed back his panic; slurring was typically associated with head injuries. In the dark he couldn't see Keith's head well, didn't know if he had been injured anywhere else. Ned hoped not; Eugene was still out cold and Zach hadn't moved. "'ed," Keith croaked. At least his eyes were open now. "Ned, what happened." Keith scanned the area, lingering on their friends, taking note of where they were. 

"I don't know." Ned whispered. His voice wavered. "I really don't know, Keith." It just figured that that was the moment when the door, their only escape, burst open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is just consuming my soul. Between end of the semester conferences, fieldwork, and everything else I'm running on fumes. But, oh well, it's part of the process. To all my fellow college goers, we're in the home stretch! Read and enjoy :) leave a comment if you so choose.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't get better.

The door swung open, the walls shaking with the force of the push, and Ned could feel his heart racing. Thoughts of Ariel and his family came to the front of the mind. He wondered if this was the last time he would ever see his friends. No one with good intentions would keep them in a place like this. The guy was tall, at least taller than Ned, and he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. Keith tried to grab him, his hands where tied behind his back unlike Ned, and gripped his shirt tight. 

"Well, I see some of my guests woke up! About time, it's been hours since I got you here, and keeping your host waiting is showing poor manners." There was an accent there that Ned couldn't place. He walked closer, lingering on Zach and glancing at Eugene. "Some of you don't seem to care that we're on a schedule." He gave a light kick to Zach's calf. Keith leaned forward, opening his mouth as if he was about to yell at the guy, but Ned shook his head. They couldn't risk angering the guy. 

"Look, we don't know you," Keith croaked. "I don't know what you're thinking, but we don't want any trouble. Just let us go, we won't tell the cops." The guy just smiled and walked over to them. He crouched down in front of Keith. He reached out and gripped Keith's chin, digging his nails into the skin the Keith tried to pull away. For several moments, no one talked. The guy didn't talk, didn't move, just held Keith's chin and then... he let go. 

"My plan is simple. I know the steps and you don't. You don't need to know them." He looked over a Ned. "I had my eye on you four for a while. Seen you driving around, never far from one another. Worked out well for me, kept it nice and easy to bring you all here." With a grunt, he got up. The smile he sent them chilled Ned. Keith looked sick. "I was planning on starting later, but I think I'll start now. Give you boys a chance to see how you want to play." He walked away, boots crunching on the dirt, and made his way over to Zach. 

"I have plans for pretty boy over there," He jerked his head over at Eugene. "But, I can work with this one here." He kneeled down next to Zach. His hand grabbed a fistful of hair. "Now, I don't like to rush things. Could be a while till I come back, or it could be a few hours, it really depends on how long it takes for me to get bored." With a series of quick movements, the guy had Zach tossed over his shoulder. Zach, still unconscious, hung limply across the his back. 

"Please don't," Ned begged. His voice cracked. Keith was struggling next to him, fighting against the ropes, and it was useless. Both of them were useless. "Just let him go. He didn't do anything to you!" The guy turned, and Ned's heart lurched when Zach was no longer in his line of sight. "Please don't hurt him." The guy just smiled at him. 

"That depends on how well he behaves." He walked out the door. The lock on the door echoed through the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I passed my practical!!!! WOOO! Also, the end of semester is coming closer each day (but I will not be free. Summer classes are cruel)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The clock is ticking

Eugene woke up thinking he was having a hangover. It felt like he was. Then, his memory came back to him in pieces, and the resulting thoughts made him want to throw up. They had been in a car, going somewhere (he couldn't remember where), and then there had been an...accident? Had they hit something? Eugene tried to think back, wondering if there had been an animal or if they had gotten a flat tire or lost control of the car. But nothing was coming up. All Eugene could focus on right then was how awful he felt. 

"-Gene. Eugene, come on, wake up, you need to wake up." The voice was annoying. Eugene's head throbbed with each word that passed through his ears. "Keith, we need to wake him up, we need to leave, we-oh god, we need to go." It took a while to make his eyes open, they felt as if they weighed a ton, and gazed into the blurry faces of Keith and Ned. "Eugene! Hey, you with us? Come on, let us know if there is still some functioning brain cells in there." 

"You guys suck, stop talking, my head kills." Eugene moaned. Ned shushed him. "We can't talk loud, he might come back." Ned whispered. Eugene looked around. They were in some sort of shack, and it was freezing, and...they were missing someone. Zach was no where to be seen. Keith inched forward. "He took Zach, Eugene, we need to find him and get out." That was the sentence that made him lean over and finally give in to his rolling stomach. 

Zach was gone. Missing, or dead, and Eugene couldn't remember anything. He couldn't recall the last thing he said to his friend. "Was he hurt? Ned, was Zach hurt?" Eugene gasped out. The stench of bile made his eyes water and his throat stung. His best friend could be dead already and he didn't know. "I don't know, Eugene. Zach wasn't moving, and we couldn't tell how hurt he was." Keith started. Eugene grit his teeth. "You didn't check on him? What, were you two just sitting here looking pretty?" 

Ned narrowed his eyes. "Don't even joke like that. We tried to get to him, Eugene, but that guy came in here and took him. He's got...plans, or something, a list of things he wants to do to us. We need to go, we have to do something." Eugene could feel himself going numb. They were in the middle of nowhere. He didn't know if people were looking for them. And Zach was missing. That was what was making him sick. His friend was gone, experiencing who knew what, and Eugene couldn't do anything. 

"Ok," Eugene gagged as he forced himself to swallow. "Ok, let's go. We'll find Zach, and we'll leave, and then we can deal with everything else later." The ropes hurt his wrists, but Eugene worked to loosen it. Time was nothing in there. It could have been hours, or minutes, or maybe this was a horrible, horrible nightmare. But it wasn't. Because no matter how hard they tried, and struggled, and pulled, they couldn't get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is stressful. Dogs are not. Go find a dog and give it all your love.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach is trying, and failing, to figure a way out of this situation. 
> 
> Warning: themes of some non-con action

Zach was trying to keep his tears at bay. Everything hurt, from his head to his feet, but he didn't make a sound. He was pretty sure that his tongue would have permanent teeth marks from him swallowing back his whimpers and cries. The guy, who didn't bother giving a name, was methodical. He never kept his torture to one area, and his hands traveled, and Zach was so tired and hurt. His hands were numb, from being held up by the ropes, and he couldn't stop the low moan when he felt the handle of a knife against his hip. 

"You know, I always pictured this. You here, strung up so nice and tight, it's wonderful to make your dreams a reality, isn't it?" Crazy guy asked. Zach closed his eyes and tried to move away. Crazy guy wrapped his other hand around his hip and squeezed, preventing him from getting away. Not that he would have gotten far. "Now, that isn't how a guest acts. I am warning you, if you don't let me have my fun, your friends are going to suffer for it." Zach felt the tears slip out against his will. 

"I'll be good, I'm sorry, don't hurt them." Zach begged. He had been begging for what felt like hours. Crazy guy let his hands wander, and it made Zach's stomach roll, as the handle of the knife trailed up to his neck. The blunt edge of the knife was pressed against his skin. "I'm glad to hear that, baby. I don't want to rush our time together. So, just keep your pretty little mouth shut, and I might leave you with ten fingers and ten toes." With a hand grab, Zach cried out as Crazy guy found his prize. "Now, I'm going to play for a bit before we turn in for the night. Are you going to be good and let me, or do you need another lesson?" 

Zach was forced to his knees, back screaming in agony, as that hand wandered to the waistband of his jeans. He couldn't stop the cry and kicked out, trying to get away. "You little bitch!" A stinging slap to the face sent Zach back down to the floor. The knife, the sharp edge this time, was pressed up under his chin. "I was trying to be nice, but it seems like you just don't want to play that way. So, here's what's gonna happen, sweetheart. I'm going to have my fun, then we're going to go on a little trip. After that, I'm going to go grab one of your friends, maybe the exotic one, and see if he can behave any better." 

Panic at the thought of this guy going near any of his friends, (Eugene, he was going to harm Eugene), Zach tried to get away. Another hit to the face kept him on the ground. Crazy guy was strong, and regardless of how much Zach struggled, the guy was able to keep him on the floor. It hurt, lord did it hurt, and that stupid knife was kept against his neck for the whole thing. When it was over, Crazy guy stood up. 

"At least you were a decent fuck. Now, I wish we could have more time together, but I did promise you a nice, little drive." The ropes were tigthened and he was pulled by his hair, dragged the whole way. "Come on, honey, we're going now." And for all his fighting, screaming, and begging it didn't make any difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsolved is back tomorrow!!! I'm ready!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The countdown begins for one of the Try Guys...

Sometimes, Zach got tired. Really tired. Like the kind of tired that makes you lie on your bed for hours because moving is just too much effort. This was not that kind of tired. No, this was something else. Zach was curled up on his side, bleeding, looking up at the sky that threatened to rain down on him. Crazy Guy had left already, giving one final stab into his stomach, before walked back up the hill. Zach was cold, and tired, and so very, very scared. But he couldn't lie here. Not when his friends were still at the mercy of this guy. So, he pushed back the tears, because if he started to cry now he wouldn't be able to stop. Moving was painful. Each single breath felt like a dozen knives going into him. Standing up was out of the question; even getting on his knees made the world go out of focus. That left crawling at his only option. 

It was nearing dusk when he made it to the foot of the hill. He let himself rest for a moment. His mind thought back to other times, when being in the wilderness wasn't so scary, when they used to do these things for fun... And then that train of thought was over. Gripping the dirt and rocks with his hands, he pulled himself along. He told himself that the red he saw on the grass was mud, was dirt, was anything other than his own blood bleeding into the earth. He had to stop halfway up, the pain making him cry out, and for a moment he couldn't stop. The tears burned hot down his face. When he had nothing left, he opened his eyes again. Gritting his teeth, spitting out the taste of metallic blood in his mouth, he kept going. He tried to imagine that he was on another shoot, that it was just for fun, that once he got up this hill it would be over. 

The moment his fingers touched the hard asphalt, his body kicked into overdrive, scrambling up the embankment and onto the road. He rolled onto his side, panting, and looked up as the sky unleashed the rain. At least he could get cleaned off. Zach wasn't sure how long he lay there, listening to the rain, wondering if it was a good thing that he was slowly losing feeling. The sound of a car engine startled him. He couldn't tell if it was the same car that Crazy Guy drove. The car stopped several yards away from him. Zach didn't have the energy to try and curl up, to protect what was left of him, to beg. He just wanted it to be over. "Oh, my god. Hey! Can you hear me? Are you ok? Martha! Martha, get the cops!" The guy in front of him was older, and was trying to figure out what to do with his hands. Zach didn't have to think. 

"Please, he has my friends. He'll hurt them, please, please you have to help them." At the end of all of this, that was what mattered. That his friends would be alive. Not without scars, mental or physical, but alive. Anything was better that being left outside like a piece of trash. The guy stayed with him, he introduced himself as Luke, and his girlfriend Martha called the cops. Soon, he heard the sounds of the ambulance, saw the red and blue of the police lights. He was shaking, cold and hurt, but he kept repeating that his friends needed help. That they were in a shack, that the guy that did this had plans for them. 

As he was loaded into the ambulance, the cop listened to the best of his abilities. "Help them, save them, please, please, you have to!" It had to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finish up with this arch by the end of the month and then do one addressing all the crap they went through. Which isn't going to be pretty by any means. Also, the spring semester is almost done! I'm ignoring summer classes for the time being.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach waits...and waits...

Zach wasn't sure how he was still in one piece. Curled on up the rickety hospital bed, exhausted from crying, he didn't take his eyes off the door. Outside, there was a police officer. It was meant to reassure him that no one would come in to harm him, and while that was great (especially since Zach was terrified by everything right now), he wanted to know what had happened to his friends. He couldn't tell how long he had been away from them since being dropped off to die in the middle of nowhere. The office had, after gently calming him down as Zach explained the situation, that they had been missing for about two days. A state trooper had found their car on the side of the road and issued a call when he couldn't locate them at the scene. At that point, Zach had begged to call his family, to call anyone, but the doctors and cops had told him to wait a few hours. 

It was now almost 12 hours later. He had been examined, given water and some very light food, and told that he would get any news as soon as possible. In response to that, he had remained stiff, terrified past the point of relaxation, and was constantly on edge while he waited for news. He popped up when the door opened and his face fell when he saw that it was only the nurse. She smiled gently at him and guided him back down into a more comfortable position.

"Do you want me to see if we can get you something to calm you down?" She asked as she checked his vitals. Zach denied it. He felt drugged when he was in the shack, and while he couldn't be sure if he was actually drugged, he didn't want anything else in his system. The idea of being slightly loopy on medication when any news came in was sickening. The hours continued to go by. Someone came by with a tray for dinner; Zach picked at it, not trusting himself to keep anything down. He had been staring at the door, eyes burning from not blinking, when it finally opened. It was a different police officer.

"Are they dead?" Zach croaked out. His voice was nearly gone from all the screaming and crying. The officer sat down next to him and poured some water out into a cup. Zach ran his fingers over the edges. 

"No, they aren't dead. Banged up and scared, but they're on their way here right now." Zach wasn't shocked when more tears leaked out. He didn't think he would ever stop crying from this. "It took a while to find the place, but we did it. Got your friends out and took the man who did this into our custody. He's not going to get near you." A small part of him sighed in relief. His friends were safe. Not dead and they were on their way here. 

"I need to see them, please, I just need to see them." The officer gently pushed him back down into the mattress. "Did he hurt them? He wanted to hurt Eugene, please, I need to make sure they're ok." 

"You can see them as soon as they get checked out and give their statements. I'll even take you to them myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fieldwork rotation is done! Onto finals week!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare is over...

They were curled up in the dark. Ned was shivering, Keith was staring into nothing, and Eugene was trying to keep his tears at bay. It had been hours since Zach was taken. They had heard him, yelling, and then nothing. The sound of a car driving off. Eugene was terrified that the unthinkable had happened. That his friend was gone. Suddenly, the darkness was disturbed. There were bright lights, red and blue, and the sound of sirens came in. Ned started to cry out loud, body sagging in relief, and Eugene couldn't blame him. 

The cops came in, guns drawn, and normally Eugene would be annoyed with that, but not now. Now, that piece of metal was the difference between safety and a complete psychopath. They got them out, cut the ropes, and hustled them into the ambulance. At the hospital they had to be seperated. That might be a practical measure, but they didn't make it easy. At every point they asked about Zach. Where he was, if he was hurt, when they could see him. Eugene was a terror to the nurses, hitting them with questions the moment they came near him. 

Then, after hours of waiting, a cop came to them. Keith was on the bed next to him; Ned only needed stitches and was sitting on a chair in between the beds. Eugene curled his fists around the thin bed sheet. This could go two ways. It could mean god news. Or... it could mean the type of news that would change their lives more than what had been done already. 

"Your friend is safe. Turns out the man who took you didn't wait around to finish him off. He managed to crawl to the road and a passing driver found him. He's resting and you can see him once your doctors clear you to move around." And just like that the room seemed to be less restricting. Eugene relaxed, it didn't feel like his stomach was about to drop out, and beside him, Ned started to cry again. Keith sagged against the pillows, completely spent, and the cop could tell that they had nothing left. 

He mentioned that he would come by tomorrow to get their statements and told them that they had the man in custody. Their families were on route to them. Left alone, and in a safe location for the first time in a long time, all of them just cried. The full weight of what had happened hit them. All that fear, pain, and every other emotion that couldn't be named then came out. And they let it. Let it consume them. When the nurse came by to do her checks, Ned was asleep, curled up ackwardly in the chair, and Keith was on his side facing the door. 

Eugene was sitting up still. He was tired, yes, but he didn't want to sleep. All he wanted was to go see his friend, to make sure Zach was in one piece, and not spend this time waiting for an answer. So, he got up, after telling Keith, and left the room. He begged the nurse at the station to tell him Zach's room, and then realized that he could find it on his own. Who else would have a cop outside the door. Zach was curled up on the bed when he entered. Neither of them talked, just looked at each other, then Eugene got to the bed. 

Curling up around each other, that was when Eugene let go. Zach, who had been strung out during the wait, only joined him in his cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is done! I'll be going back to the Unsolved collection for the month of May, but leave any ideas or comments here for this story :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zack has no desire to talk about his feelings. The other guys are not going to let it go.

Zach didn't like to focus on his bad days. Yes, everyone had them, and yes, not everyone reacted so severely from them, but some days were worse than others. Today was one of those bad days, the kind that rendered him to his bed, too tired to leave it, and struggling for enough energy to tell his boss that he was not coming in today. At least he had sent in the edits necessary to roll out several videos so the higher ups weren't too annoyed with it. 

What he forgot was that he wasn't going to be left alone to his emotions. Halfway through the morning, Zach heard his door lock pop open and several feet walk in. Curled up under his blankets, he didn't bother to poke his head out, only a handful of people had a key to his apartment and more than half of that group lived in the area. The soft foot fells entered his room, opening the door enough for the body to slip through. 

Eugene, easily given away by the smell of his hair gel and his tan arms as he wrapped them around Zach's bundled form, didn't ask questions. Zach closed his eyes, not bothering to look his friend in the face, and Eugene for his part didn't try to force anything out of him. The apartment was silent, save for some odd bangs and stray conversations from the other room. Despite the blankets Zach didn't begin to feel warm until Eugene got there; the other male didn't try to smother him, not adding or taking away anything, just laying next to him. It was...nice. Eugene didn't do nice a lot.

He wasn't sure how long it was until Eugene's voice broke the silence of the bedroom. "Do you need anything? Snacks or water? Ned probably has all your favorites right now if you want it." While he knew that he should eat something, and his caffeine headache was steadily growing, the amount of effort that he would need to complete the tasks was out of his current range. Zach shook his head, curling his hands around Eugene's, and gave an empty stare to his bedside table. "No, maybe later." His voice was barely a croak and Eugene nodded against his back. 

"That's fine, we can try again later. It isn't going anywhere." Eugene eventually maneuvered him to be seated upright, still cocooned in his mass of blankets, and he leaned against the other Try Guy. He pulled up some old comedy sketches on his phone and the two watched several clips before Keith slipped in, gently putting a hot mug of tea in Zach's hands, and then he quickly left the room with a sad, but concerned, smile. 

The company was nice, and eventually he did eat something (Ned did a happy dance in the kitchen) and the rest of the guys stayed the night, Keith and Ned camping out in the living room, and Eugene and Zach, with Bowie between them, in the bedroom. Sleep came and went, with Zach getting restless at points, and Eugene just rolled with it, being still and calm when he was sleeping, and comforting and observant when he was awake. It wasn't enough to stop future bad days, or erase the previous ones, but it did go a long way towards helping this one go by just a bit easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! The last few weeks of school took me out, then I was thrown into the summer session. I'm currently beginning my second clinical rotation (survived day 2!) but I needed to get back into writing for my own sanity. So, read and enjoy! Stay cool everyone!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guys try going to a bar again. Eugene is super protective. Sequel to chapter 10.
> 
> Trigger warning for past drugging.

This wasn't like the usual bars they used to go to. Instead of loud music there was a soft jazz melody going through the air. It was being played at a decent volume that you could still hear it but didn't need to shout over the music to talk to someone. Which suited Zach just fine since he was two seconds away from either screaming or bolting out the front door, whichever option came first. Ned and Keith were playing darts off to the side and had their drinks in their open hand. That was something that Zach had noticed after the incident. No one put their drinks down anymore. Certainly not Zach who was holding his cup of water in a death grip.

Eugene was next to him, observing all the people in the bar, and hadn't batted an eye when Zach turned down a drink. Eugene wasn't drinking either, settling for a basket of onion rings even though he hated them. He also knew that Zach loved them and it had been a few good weeks since they had gotten a genuine smile out of him, so if a thing of fried food was gonna make it happen Eugene would deal with it. "We can step outside if you need to." Eugene said casually. Zach looked down and shrugged. He didn't want to leave. The group had put off going to several outings already and Zach felt guilty. He wanted his friends to enjoy themselves, not be caught up in worrying about him. 

"It's okay, I just don't wanna drink, that's all." Zach said softly. Eugene leaned into him. That was another thing that had changed. Eugene didn't leave his side in any public setting. Zach chalked it up to him being the one to get to him first, but Eugene's protectiveness had only increased. "You should go enjoy yourself." This time Eugene shrugged and popped an onion ring into his mouth. 

"Nah, I think I'll just chill here. Besides, I suck at darts and you know how competitive Ned is. I can't take another week of him boosting." Zach laughed. It was weak but he appreciated Eugene's attempt to get him to relax. "It's not a big deal, Zach. If it's alright with you I'll stay here for the rest of our time here." They never found the person who did it and Zach wasn't dumb enough to mention the nightmares he had from the drugging.

"I can handle sitting at a table. I just want to come out and not have to keep thinking that something is going to happen." It was frustrating. The incident had impacted almost all of his social outings. In the first days following that night, Zach had just commuted back and forth from work, neglecting any and all work functions, even the ones that he enjoyed. He couldn't relax and large crowds put him on edge. 

"You have to go at your own pace. And until you find it, which you will, I'm going to chill here. So, consider me your own personal bodyguard friend who will gladly defend you and your drinks, alcoholic or no." Eugene declared. That got a full blown smile from Zach and Eugene happily returned it. They snapped their heads around to see Keith cheer and Ned groaned and began to demand another rematch. "I bet you another basket of onion rings that Keith wins again." 

Zach smirked. "I'll bet you one Shirley Temple that Ned wins." They shook on it and settled in to watch the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy my body is hurting from this weekend...it's also a coffee night cus I have things due tomorrow that I haven't typed up yet. So, read and enjoy folks :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ned is a bit sleep deprived.

Ned loved his family dearly. Ariel was amazing, Wes was amazing, hell, even Bean was amazing. What wasn't amazing was that Ned had gotten less than seven hours of sleep in the past four days, this was his second all nightery for the new company, and all he wanted was to curl up on the floor and sleep. However, Eugene was complaining about something with the lighting, Keith was nowhere to be seen, and Zach was up to his eyeballs in editing since the last video required a lot more quick cuts and he was the best at them. So, here was Ned, minus any coffee and sleep, holding up the lighting fixtures to try to help Eugene either calm down or lessen the incoming tantrum. It didn't work. They got it "Just right" in Eugene's words, but then Keith came in and tripped on a cord and down went the light. Eugene was yelling, Keith was yelling, and Ned decided to just leave.

Zach was working in one of the side rooms. There were several cups of tea, all in various stages of being consumed, and Zach's glasses were lopsided. Cleary, Ned wasn't the only one hurting from the long days and nights. While Zach didn't have a newborn he did have the tendency to overwork himself which sometimes triggered a flare-up. There was space on the couch and Ned curled up, head off to the side of Zach's leg, and he smooshed his face into the cushion. For his part, Zach didn't question it, just grabbed the thin blanket from the floor and draped it over Ned. When Keith walked in, Zach didn't have to say anything, just glared at the taller man, and he backed off. Zach's clicking and occasional noises helped Ned drift off quickly after that. 

He slept that stretch for about five hours. Zach had gotten enough done and announced that he was taking Ned home. Ned dozed in the car, head pillowed against the window, and Zach made sure that he got inside safely. Ariel and Zach might have talked, but Ned wasn't sure; once he got through the door his body was autopilot and finding his bed was easy enough. The next morning he woke up to a message from Eugene apologizing for yesterday and also informing him that he had the day off. Zach had gotten enough editing done so they could all take a break.

"Do you have to go in?" Ariel asked as she rolled over. Wes, thankfully, was still asleep in the crib by the bed. Ned gently put his phone back on the side table. 

"Nope, got the day off. So, unless the world is ending, I'm not leaving this bed." Ned replied. Wes didn't wake up till mid-morning and Ariel got up to tend to him, leaving Ned in charge of making coffee and food. He took little cat naps throughout the day, Ariel chiming in to remind him to eat, so when it was time for him to go to work the next day he felt one hundred times better. Everyone did it seemed. Keith was his usual bubbly self, Eugene wasn't acting like an evil overlord, and Zach was making tons of jokes like normal. Ned found he wasn't zoning out at his desk or attaching himself to the coffee machine. 

The next video was a success and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. From then on, they had a mandatory break every eight or so days of filming. Ned refused, quite loudly he might add, that if anyone every changed that schedule there would be hell to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's moving day tomorrow off to the new apartment! Read and enjoy folks :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insecure Eugene following the lie detector video requested by Obsidi4n

Eugene didn't like to run away from his problems. He saw that as a cowards way out, and maybe it was obvious that he still had a bit of emotional trouble from his childhood, but this video had made him feel way more than he was comfortable feeling. As soon as the coast was clear, Eugene was out of that room, ducking into the hall, and not looking back until he was outside. The rest of the guys didn't seem as effective as he was. Then again, he was always labeled the cold one, the blunt one, the guy that didn't care. And Eugene cared a whole lot, okay. He cared enough to hope that Ned and Ariel would finally get pregnant. He cared enough that he was helping Keith plan a wedding. He cared enough to inquire about Zach's doctor visits and the medication to make him feel better. He cared. However, he was a bit blurry, sometimes, about if others cared for him. 

He didn't notice how hard he was gripping his arms until someone else was pulling them away from his skin. Zach, because it was always Zach who came first, who didn't leave even after Eugene had been awful to him, wrapped his arms around him and just...held him. No words, no jokes, just the two of them. Eugene sniffled and Zach intertwined their hands. 

"We care a lot, you know? Ned's got, like, fifty ideas on how to be more obvious that we do, and Keith is planning something, and I'm going to find someway to show you that I care, you big asshole, and make it so you don't freak out alright?" Zach rambled. Eugene nodded. Zach rambled when he was nervous. He was always nervous around Eugene. "We aren't as open about it because we thought it bothered you. You always got uncomfortable with it and we didn't want to push it." Eugene couldn't blame them, any of them. Emotional things always made Eugene freak out. 

"Maybe...maybe small things. You could, I don't know," Eugene fumbled. "You could do this, if you wanted." Zach was frowning behind his back Eugene knew he was. The old man scowl, as Keith had dubbed it. 

"Do what? This? Hugging?" Zach asked. Eugene nodded. "Okay, if you're sure. We want to make sure it's something you want, Eugene, not something you're saying just to please us." Eugene twisted around in the hold, so that he was facing Zach, and ducked a bit to fit his head between Zach's neck and shoulder. Zach didn't miss and beat and readjusted his own limbs. 

"I like this. Didn't you mention once that hugging was one of the best ways to show that you care?" Zach smiled and nodded. "Then I want this. It's...nice, and simple, and it doesn't have to be so specific." Eugene dropped his voice. "Everyone gets hugs and I need to remind myself that you guys can give me them too." Zach squeezed tighter. 

"Well, then you better buckle up, man, you've got a lot of hugs coming your way." Eugene pressed in closer and Zach didn't comment when his shirt began to grow damp from silent tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and enjoy peeps :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eugene doesn't have a good time. Prompt for Levy_Phantom 
> 
> Warnings for themes of sexual non-con

Eugene let the tears fall the moment he locked his door. Everything hurt. His back was burning, his ankle throbbed from when he rolled it since he didn't bother to properly put on or lace up his shoes, and...and everything hurt. His mouth tasted awful and he felt grimy. Each step towards the bathroom was agony. By the time he was actually in the room, and grabbing onto the sink for dear life, he was sobbing. He didn't know what to do. He had gone out dozens of times, with friends or by himself, and nothing had ever happened. Except...this time it had. And Eugene couldn't think of what to do other than to go home. Standing required more energy that he had at the moment, but sitting was out for obvious reasons. His jeans were wet and he tried to trick his brain into thinking it was just water. It didn't work and he gagged as his nose registered the metallic smell. The gagging turn into heaving and then he was crouched around his toilet. The sobs were coming harder now and Eugene whimpered. 

His hands fumbled around and eventually he grasped his phone. He thought it had fallen out of his pocket when the guy had- No. Eugene blocked it out, but the images came fast and clear, and Eugene leaned over for another round of vomitting. Eventually, he curled his body in between the toilet and bath tub, clutching his phone, and his brain couldn't think of anyone to call. He couldn't do this, he had to do this, he had to do something. His neck ached and Eugene went to rub it, flinching when that brought up a stab of pain, and then he whimpered when his hand came back with flecks of blood. He pulled himself up, stumbling from the neverending waves of pain, and shuffled over to the mirror. On his right shoulder, in between his neck and on the top of his collar bone, was a bite mark. The guy had bit him. Eugene pressed his hands to his mouth to muffle his scream. He...he didn't remember the guy doing that. Maybe he just didn't notice it from everything else that was happening. 

Like how Eugene could still feel the hands holding his wrists down, or the searing pinch of fingernails being driven down his back before sinking into his hips. Eugene didn't call anymore attention to what he was feeling below his waist. It had been terrifying, being in that much pain, and knowing that it wasn't going to stop, no matter how many times he begged or screamed. And he did beg. Countless times, always through tears, over and over again. It didn't matter. The guy still did it, and did other things, and then left. And now Eugene was here, in his bathroom, with no memory of how he had gotten back to his apartment. His phone was on the sink counter. He grabbed at it, but had to try again, since his hands were shaking too much. He pressed the first name he saw, knowing if he thought anymore about it, he wouldn't call. This would just be another thing he buried deep down inside and let fester. 

The call picked up and Zach's voice (Zach, who Eugene had sworn would never experience anything like this) greeted him through the line. Eugene hiccuped and that was it. 

"Please come over," Eugene sobbed. "Please, can you please come over now, I don't know what to do, please." He swayed on his feet and Zach's voice kept asking what was wrong, was someone with him, that he was leaving now and for Eugene to stay on the line. Eugene saw his vision go in and out, and then he was on the floor. His phone was halfway across the bathroom. Oddly enough, Eugene was still crying and he didn't even register his body hitting the ground. He was in too much pain to register anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts tomorrow...cue panicked noises


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach never wanted this. He would never wish this for anyone.

Zach never wanted this. He wished he could have stayed in his bubble, ignorant to anything bad that may have fallen onto his friends, but life wasn't like that. It gave you some good moments, sometimes great moments, and then it piled on the bad moments. Eugene was curled up in a tight ball on the hospital bed. He'd stopped crying over an hour ago, agreeing to take a light sedative from the nurse, and the police had just left. Zach, who had been stationed next to the bed, kept his hand wrapped around Eugene's. It was as much contact as he would allow and Zach didn't push. Eugene, who was one of the strongest persons he knew, had dissolved into tears just getting into the car while going to the hospital. Those sounds, gasping breathes and pitiful cries, would haunt him for years. Probably longer, if Zach was honest. It was just them in the room. None of the other guys had been called in. As much as Zach wanted it, Eugene had begged him not to, so his phone remained in his pocket. 

Deep down, Zach suspected that it had to do with Eugene being embarrassed and ashamed. Then he thought about how Ned and Keith would act. Keith, the mother hen of the group, and Ned, the one who would instantly try to go out and kick the ass of whoever was responsible. Both of them too hands-on and volatile when stuff happened. Zach leaned back, giving a light squeeze to Eugene's hand, and he received a small one in return. Neither of them talked. There was nothing to say, nothing that could be said, and Zach didn't bother with pointless sayings like "It'll be ok" or "It's over now". It wasn't ok and it wouldn't be for a long, long time. 

The police said that they would have the results for the rape kit within the week. The nurse had done the first round of STI tests, mentioning that they were keeping an eye on the HIV results in particular. Eugene had sobbed out that the guy hadn't used a condom. "Do you want water or anything?" Zach whispered. He didn't want to talk too loud and risk upsetting the somber mood that had come over the room. Not that the mood was great to begin with. 

"No. Just, can you stay here, please?" Eugene's voice was hoarse. He'd been crying for so long, then screaming a few times when he had to start the rape kit, and finally gave in to the soft cries that he hid in his hands. Zach had curled up around him then, one hand cradling his head and the other holding onto his head for dear life. The nurse had been efficient, warning Eugene before she did anything, and kept up a steady stream of conversation the entire time, backing off when Eugene needed and break and pushing through when he allowed it. Eugene would be discharged in the morning. He had appointments lined up for the week, one with his normal GP, and then with the psychologist. Zach saw that she specialized in trauma counseling. 

"I'll stay," Zach said, his voice breaking. He didn't bother to wipe at the tears, Eugene didn't care and this room wouldn't tell anyone. "I'm not going anywhere, 'Gene." Eugene tugged on his until Zach was laying alongside him, Zach positioning himself between the door and Eugene, and tried not to break when Eugene curled into him. Tucking his head under Zach's and gripping his shirt tight, Eugene tried to hide away from the world. Zach would let him. The two of them could ignore the world, and all it entails, for however long Eugene wanted. And even longer after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so behind...on homework and everything else. Oh well, read and review guys :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith hates nights like this.

It's the shrill sound of his phone going off that has Keith groping for the device in the pitch blackness of the bedroom. Becky is out of town this week, and it's been slow at work, so Keith had taken to crawling into bed early that night. The screen was super bright, making his eyes squint, and Keith saw that it was close to two in the morning. It was also Zach calling. It was never a good sign when Zach called in the middle of the night. Now, since revealing his medical conditions, the guys were more alert, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Keith pressed the green accept button and held it up to his ear.

"Zach? What's going on?" Keith asked. His voice was still heavy with sleep and Keith pushed himself up so he was sitting against the headboard. A second later, he was turning on the bedtable light. A small sniffle had him scanning for his pants, looking for where the closest pair of shoes was, trying to remember where his car keys were. "Zach, I need you to talk to me, are you okay?" 

"You need to come now, Keith, I...you need to come now. I'm trying to get a hold of Ned, but he isn't answering, but he's been crying for over an hour, and I don't know what to do." Zach said. His voice hitched like he was trying to hold back tears. "Keith, you need to come over now. Get your ass here."

Keith wasn't graceful, not in any sense of the word, but he grabbed the closest items of clothing, not caring if it didn't match, and shoved his feet into a pair of sneakers. "Zach, I'm coming, okay, but I need you to tell me where you are. I'll try to reach Ned." The car keys were by the sink, along with his other work bag, and Keith almost cracked his head open as he hurried to get out of the house. 

"I'm at Eugene's, we got back early this afternoon, and he seemed okay, calmer at least, but he's...he isn't okay, Keith. He is the furthest thing from okay." Keith noticed, now, that both Eugene and Zach had been absent from work today. Zach had cited...an emergency, now that Keith thought about it, as the reason he couldn't come in. Eugene never said why. Zach was rambling, a sure sign that he was anxious, possibly teetering towards an anxiety attack, and it kicked Keith into high gear. Something was wrong with Eugene. Zach was with Eugene and was calling in reenforcements. 

"Ok, listen to me. I'm on my way. I'll try calling Ned, you worry about Eugene, I'll be there as soon as I can be. If anything changes, anything serious Zach, you call 911. I'm on my way, Zach, I swear I'm coming." He locked up quickly, not even caring that some of the lights were still on inside the house, and jumped in his car. His wallet pinched from where he shoved it into his front pocket. "Zach, are you still there?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm here." Zach said. "Ok, just hurry. I...Keith, he needs us. I'll try Ned one more time, then I'm going to break down his bedroom door." And yeah, that was the point that Keith said "fuck it." He might have sped to Eugene's house. Might have left Ned a screaming voicemail ("You need to call me NOW Ned!"). Nothing else mattered except getting to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work today and tomorrow. Class everyday till Thursday. Then it's back home to for my cousin's gender reveal party. Hope everyone is doing well, keeping warm (or cool depending on where you live), and not getting sick!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach doesn't normally lose his shit...Ned is there when he does.

Going to work without one of his best friends was hard. Zach was fuming in his car, annoyed at every little sound, and he kept glancing down at his phone that was in the cup holder. Keith was staying with Eugene today, the two of them were working from home on one of their shoots, and Zach was at the office with Ned. Zach wasn't thrilled to be leaving Eugene, and Eugene had made it clear that he wasn't happy either, trailing him to door in a move that was so unlike him. As he pulled into the parking lot, Zach slammed his door and stormed into the building, seeing some of his co-workers but not saying hello or stopping to talk. The sooner he got his work done, the sooner he could leave and get back to Eugene. Thankfully, everyone seemed to pick up on his mood quickly, and left him alone. Ned, awesome Ned who had his work station directly next to his, tried his best to help him and stay out of his way. 

His customary three tea's were waiting for him when he returned from the bathroom. Ned had his headphones it, but Zach could tell that he had quickly done it before he got back, and Zach offered Ned a small smile when he looked over. That was about the only good thing that happened to him that day. There was a fire drill an hour later, forcing him to stop working, and then his computer froze, costing him more time. Then he had to go into a director's meeting to brainstorm new ideas. Ned had to go as well, but Zach couldn't think of any new ideas, and one of his fingers was bleeding because he bit the nail down so much. As he sat there in the room, vaguely listening to idea after idea, Zach kept his eyes on the clock. Keith had texted earlier, they were operating on a 30 minute text cycle, to say that Eugene was next to him editing a script. That was better than yesterday; Zach had him glued to his side for the entire day.

Then came that idea. The one that made Zach's blood go cold and bolt from his seat. He didn't want to do another 'I survived' video. Not on that topic. His stomach was rolling and he booked it down into one of the empty, hardly ever used bathrooms in the basement. He heaved and then sobbed. He hated this. They should have gone with him that night. Should have text him or called him. And now here they were, dealing with this shitstorm, and Zach was so out of his comfort zone it wasn't even funny. And yet, they still tried to go about their business. Making videos, editing them, and ignoring the giant elephant in the room. Eugene didn't call the therapist yet. The door opened behind him and then Ned was kneeling down beside him. Zach pushed him away, stumbling out of the stall, and leaned on the sink as he sobbed. 

Ned wrapped his arms around him and Zach tried to fight him off. Ned didn't let go, turning him so that Zach was fitted against his chest, and rubbed his back. Zach didn't understand that Ned was trying to get him to slow his breathing, swaying from side to side, not once letting his grip waver. Zach sagged into him, letting the tears soak into Ned's shirt, and then they were on the floor. Ned didn't let go even when Zach's anxiety attack was over. "What do we do, Ned? What the hell are we going to do?" Zach asked. His glasses were pushing ackwardly into Ned's shoulder and his knees didn't like the position they were in. 

"I don't know, Zach," Ned answered, letting his fear and sadness slip through. "I really don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giant paper: done. Wellness workshop: done. List of chores that need to be done before heading home for a spooky Halloween weekend? In progress. Read and enjoy peeps :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eugene still has bad days.

Eugene doesn't drink anymore. He avoids bars like the plague, even crowded restaurants are hard to handle, so he calls out to have food brought to him. It might have turned him into a bit of a shut-in, which is out of character for him, but he deals with it. At least he feels safe in his apartment. The other guys come over, Zach being the one to hang out, and it makes him feel better. Having someone else in his home, especially someone as large as Keith, reassures him that if anyone were to come through that door they wouldn't get very far. 

The guys have a rotating cycle it feels like. Zach comes over a lot more, since he only has Bowie to look after, and his dog gets along well with Eugene's two dogs, Emma and Pesto. Ned and Keith are over at least once a week, since they both have wives, and Ned has a baby. None of them rush him or force him to explain. If he tenses up, or goes blank, sometimes even flinching for no reason, they aren't mad. Oh, they're mad at the guy who did it, who still walks free out there, and they've gotten good at managing their fury around Eugene.

With him, they've learned new cues. Zach doesn't throw his arms around as much, knowing how it makes Eugene startle, and never blocks the path to any door. Ned keeps his volume level in check, for the first time since they've become friends, and is leery of new people around the group. Keith uses his size to his advantage, keeping close to Eugene when they're out in a crowded space, or backing off when it gets to be too much. On the really bad days the three of them band together. 

Ned will cook a simple rice and pasta dish knowing that it is light enough that Eugene will be able to keep it down. Keith brings over every movie Eugene likes, even the video games, and spends hours playing with him. Zach is the one that gets close, the one who Eugene curls up with, and their smaller friend has never been violent, but they know that he could be if someone were to try and hurt Eugene then. The bad days still happen, probably always will happen, and that was a hard pill to swallow. 

The therapist that Eugene sees works well for him. He never talks about it, or if he does none of the guys break their silence on it, knowing that a vulnerable Eugene is something new and that line of trust is so very fragile at the moment. But they manage. As the months go by, and Eugene starts to heal, first from the physical wounds, and later on progressing to the mental and emotional ones, the four of them get closer. 

There is now a drawer and space in Eugene's closet for the guys stuff. Keith carved out space on the shelf for movies and games while Ned rearranged one cabinet to include things that might be needed later. Tea for when Eugene couldn't keep anything down, snacks for when he could manage lighter things, and some heavier items for when Eugene wanted to cook. Zach added more blankets, and the baseball bat under the bed for good measure, and took a small portion of pride when Eugene had him listed as the first favorite on his contact list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't gone out to vote yet, what are you doing? Other than that, read and enjoy!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was one of those days where Zach should have stayed in bed.

Zach wasn't sure what made him want to go running that day. He was trying to be healthy, keep his body in better shape, all to keep his autoimmune disease in control and managed. He had his phone, keys, and the can of pepper spray that his sister had given him that last time he visited. She worried a lot; they had always been close, and she knew that he was stronger than anyone gave him credit for, but LA had some seedy spots and sometimes some awful people. Plus, jogging alone was always a risk.

It was an accident. He was jogging lightly, on the ridge line, when the ground shift. Zach didn't notice it until he went to put his foot down and the ground wasn't there. He slid down the embankment, which was a steep 30 foot drop, all dirt and rock. The bottom of the fall was hard, and Zach landed wrong on his ankle. A hard snap had him gasp and his mouth was filled with the falling debris that came after him. There was dirt in his eyes and he curled up as much as he could to shield his face. When it was over, Zach uncurled from his position. 

His ankle was in an angle that either meant that he had sprained it, badly, or it was broken. There was bruising already and it throbbed. Zach slowly sat up, coughing, and bit back a cry with the pain shooting through his leg. Every motion was hard, and Zach fumbled for his phone. It was filthy, slightly scratched, and Zach tried to call someone. Only for the call to drop; he was out of range and service. Zach could feel himself start to panic and he tried to calm down. 

The first step would get to get up. Then find a way back to the trail. Hopefully at that point he would have service. The fall had placed him about 30 feet down; there was no way he was climbing back up. So, he was going to have to find a way around and then up. It took an embarrassing amount of time for him to stand up. The limping pattern helped some; he had to put some weight on his foot, which was agony, but the only way he could forward. 

He was shaking and sweating by the time he found a path. He had to stop at that point, in too much pain to focus, and he felt like he might throw up if he took another step. Thankfully, he had gotten back into range and he had the service bars back on his screen. Even better, he managed to catch the attention of another jogger. He quickly came over and, after confirming that Zach was still coherent, called 911 to their location. 

Four hours later, Zach was sitting in the ER bay, ankle in a bright orange cast. It was the only color they had in stock. His ankle was broken. Judging from the look on the doctor's face, it probably wouldn't have been that bad if he hadn't tried to walk on it. So, with orders to stay off the leg, not get the cast wet, and to use those awful crutches. He texted to the group chat and quickly explained the situation. He called an Uber, glad he hadn't driven to the park, and waited for his ride. Well, at least he had some pain medication now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day late but it's still up! Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving :) 30 days till Christmas and thank you peeps for getting this story to 5k hits! You rock!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloopers from the pie baking episode.

Ned wasn't a great baker, but even he knew that pies weren't supposed to come out of the oven with that color. So with smoke coming off of it. Half of the crust was singed black. Eugene was glaring at it, like the pie had just done some unforgivable crime, and since Eugene was competitive and wanted to do well, maybe the pie did. Zach was trying hard not to laugh, stopping many times in the process of his own pie making process, and there was gluten free flour all over his face from where he tried to smoother his giggles with his hands. 

"This is ridiculus." Eugene fumed as he tossed the ruined pie away. Keith popped up from his station, saw the pie, and shrugged. "Alright, let's try this again." Eugene stalked back to the pantry, sprinkling more flour onto Zach as revenge, and disappeared out of sight. The moment that happened, Ned laughed. It was amusing to see Eugene struggle at something he wasn't instantly good at. It was refreshing; Eugene needed a healthy dose of humility from time to time. 

"Should we check on him?" Keith asked as he contemplated putting more pumpkin into the mixture. Screw it, you could never have enough pumpkin. Ned shook his head. "Nah, let him go. Knowing him, he'll probably go look for another crazy ingredient or scream into a container for a few minutes." Sure enough, if you listened hard enough, the sounds of Eugene's frustrated yelling could be heard. Zach laughed outright. "Oh, that's the best thing I've heard all day." 

"You're pie is leaning." Keith pointed out. "It's in a flat tin and it's leaning, Zach, how are you doing that?" Shaking his head, Ned peaked into the pantry. Maybe, if they asked nicely and restocked everything, Rhett and Link would let them come back. Or, maybe not, when Ned saw that Eugene was curled up around the other canisters of spices. "You alright in there, buddy?" Ned asked. Since Wes was born, he was extra vigilent to his friends, but Eugene had to be treated carefully. 

More like Eugene was a corrosive material; he could cripple you in minutes or take his sweet, sweet time. "I'm never going to be star baker!" Eugene moaned. Ah, they might have had a sleepover prior to this. Which included binge watching The Great British Bake-off. Eugene got really into it. Eugene looked alright, so Ned scurried back to his own pie, hoping that it wasn't burning from being unattended for so long. No such luck. The pie had caved in and looked charred. 

Ned walked back to the pantry, grabbed the first random item he saw to curl up with, and sat down next to Eugene. "I'm not going to be star baker either. My pie just bit the dust." So, they stayed there for another twenty minutes, in which Keith took a picutre and sent it to the group (as well as GMM, since they deserved a laugh, too). Zach joined them after his forth failed attempt. Keith, who was determined to get one good pie, kept at it before he made a wonderful, golden pie...and accidently dropped it. Zach wanted to include a blooper reel; Eugene and Ned, and later Keith, out voted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late, I know, but sleep and cuddling my dog were a bit more important. And Christmas shopping, cus I was seriously behind. So, read and enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to go up yesterday, but my cousin got married. So, ya, it didn't happen. Read and enjoy!


End file.
